The isolation and subsequent amplification of nucleic acids play a central role in molecular biology. Isolated, purified nucleic acids may be used, inter alia, as a starting material for diagnosis and prognosis of diseases or disorders. Therefore, the isolation of nucleic acids, particularly by non-invasive means, is of particular importance for use in genetic analyses.
Current methods for the extraction of nucleic acids include the use of organic-based methods (e.g., phenol/chloroform/isoamyl alcohol), or capitalize upon ion interaction of nucleic acids in an aqueous solution (e.g., salting out in combination with alcohol, solution pH and temperature) alone or in combination with anion exchange chromatography or cation exchange chromatography. Organic-based methods employ the use of phenol/chloroform/isoamyl alcohol or variations thereof for isolating DNA, but have serious disadvantages, namely the processes are very time-consuming, require considerable experimental effort, and are associated with an acute risk of exposure to toxic substances to those carrying out the isolation. Chromatography-based methods increase flexibility and automation since these methods can be used in combination with multiple matrices (e.g., membranes, latex, magnetic beads, micro-titer plate, etc.) and in the presence or absence of ligands (e.g., DEAE, silica, acrylamide, etc.). However, these methods are better suited to extract larger strands of nucleic acids to ensure greater success in downstream analysis.
Previously, the recovery of smaller, fragmented nucleic acids from biological samples was considered unimportant, and extraction methods were designed to isolate large, undegraded nucleic acid molecules. Recently, however, it is shorter base pair nucleic acids (e.g., highly degraded RNA or mRNA and apoptotic DNA) that have been shown to be highly informative for a wide range of applications, including prenatal diagnostics and the study of apoptotic DNA from host or non-host sources. Methods to capture and protect RNA during extraction are now common; however the ability to successfully analyze short, fragmented DNA in the presence of more abundant, longer DNA has remained elusive.